


Not Quite a Widow

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Admiring the Enemy, Drabble, Gen, pining (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Peggy was a foe worthy of the name Widow, had things been different.





	Not Quite a Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Dottie had nothing against men. Men made excellent targets, susceptible to almost any technique she'd been trained in.

But men weren't worthy of respect. They were weak and easily manipulated, showy and overconfident. Women were powerful, and Peggy was a foe worthy of the name Widow, had things been different.

There was something wonderful in matching herself against that blunt force, that righteous patriotism, and certain conviction. A woman who disappeared as easily into a role as a Widow and exploded the illusion as beautifully.

Dottie could appreciate such a woman. "How nice to see you again, Peggy." Dottie smiled.


End file.
